G.B. Shaw
thumb|299px|On. G.B. Shaw je lik izmišljen da predstavlja prof. Matijevića. Ideja je bila da je on potajno ratni veteran s PTSP-om koji je bio u puno ratova i slavan vojnik. No sada je star, pomalo senilan, i dovoljno nesposoban da svi njegovi planovi da ubije učenike ili započne rat uvijek propadnu. To je bio najdraži lik za crtanje tijekom Drugog razreda. Crtež je izmislio Nixa, ali priča se razvijala zajednički tokom puno mjeseci dosadnih predavanja i nastave. Zmaj je napravio par legendarnih stripova koji su izgubljeni. Priča thumb|258px|G.B. Shaw. G.B. Shaw, znan još i kao Matijević i Vuk, je ludi ratni veteran koji boluje od PTSP-a i radi u Primijenjenoj. Punim imenom Gerard Butler Shaw, ovaj opasni čovjek se rodio 1914. godine na bojištu tijekom Prvog Svjetskog Rata. Našao ga je i udomio u rovu mladi ruski vojnik koji mu je nadjenuo ime G.B. Shaw, jer je volio čitati englesku književnost. G.B. se borio u skoro svakom ratu koji je ikada postojao, čak i u Prvom Svjetskom. Tijekom svojih misija koristio je puno različitog oružja: treće najdraže mu je "MR4V", stara bazuka koja nikada ne promaši (prva dva najdraža su mu desna i lijeva ruka). Također se voli voziti u svojem malom ruskom tenku zvanom "Zmaj". G.B. Shaw predaje Aranžerstvo u Primijenjenoj, iako nije službeno zaposlen u toj školi. Rani život thumb|400px|Prvo pojavljivanje G.B-a. thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px|Neki od crteža. G.B. Shaw se rodio u prosincu 1914. godine na Istočnom bojištu tijekom Prvog Svjetskog Rata. Njegovog brata, B.G. Wava je pregazio tenk pa je zato malo poremećen. Vojnik koji je volio čitati G.B. Shawa (engleskog pisca) imenovao je pronađeno dijete tim imenom, te mu je pružio sigurno utočište. U rovu tijekom rafala Nijemaca. Kada je vojnik poginuo, G.B. je uzeo njegovu pušku i počeo ubijati neprijatelje s takvom preciznošću da ga je general unovačio u vojsku. Sa 3 godine, jedva hodajući i pričajući, je pomogao Lenjinu da dođe na vlast u Rusiji, a uskoro nakon toga, Staljinu da ubije Lenjina. Volio je Rusiju i borio se za nju u Drugom Svjetskom Ratu, protiv Nacista. Jednog dana, usred bitke, G.B. je odlučio da treba na WC. Kada je sjeo na školjku, čuo je da se netko glasa. Pogledao je u vodu i vidio svoj odraz. Ali to nije bio njegov odraz! To je bio njegov brat blizanac, davno izgubljeni B.G. Wav! Ispada da ga je netko našao na bojištu nakon što ga je tenk pregazio, i bacio ga u WC školjku i povukao vodu - ali B.G. je zapeo i tamo ostao zarobljen 30 godina. Tijekom svog boravka u WC školjci, naučio je govor od ljudi koji čitaju novine na glas dok obavljaju dugu nuždu. Također je razvio apetit za fekalije jer je jedino to imao za jesti 30 godina. G.B. Shaw je bio vrlo iznenađen, i spasio ga je. No, izbila je svađa, pa je G.B. Shaw odveo ludog B.G.-a u Ruski laboratorij u kojem su kanili zalediti Hitlera kad ga uhvate, i bacio B.G.-a u tekući dušik, s namjerom da ga odledi kasnije kad bude imao vremena. B.G. je ostao zaleđen 30 godina. Nakon Vijetnamskog rata, G.B. Shaw je razvio PTSP, pogotovo ako ga netko oslovi sa "Vuk", što Šerbedžija zna napraviti. G.B. Shaw je također proveo velike dijelove svog života u zatočeništvu, prvo kod Nijemaca, onda kod Rusa, Amerikanaca, Čečenaca, Šveđana, Norvežana, Finaca, Talijana, Kineza, Mongola, Bušmana, i Iračana, te mnoge godine u santi leda u koju je slučajno pao. Također je bio 5 godina u mračnoj prostoriji, gdje mu nisu dali jesti ni piti, i tukli su ga, i sve što je imao je bilo ruski sendviči i posjet kući vikendima i blagdanima. Jednom je slučajno krivo stao u asteroid pa je zapeo i lebdio svemirom 12,5 godina. Pošto u svemiru ima svega jedan atom kisika na kvadratni metar, G.B. je jedva disao, i zato sada mora redovito piti juhu iz šalice slamkom. Stigao je u Primijenjenu 1995. godine (zakasnio je na Domovinski Rat). Sadašnjost thumb|480px|G.B.-ovi problemi su sada minorni, na primjer, kako radi automat. thumb|212px|Autopraonica. Jednog jesenskog dana G.B. se jednostavno pojavio u Primijenjenoj i počeo predavati Aranžerstvo. Nitko mu se ne usudi reći da ode, pa su više manje prihvatili da će ostati zauvijek. Hrvatska verzija imena "Shaw" je Matijević, pa je uzeo to ime za svoje. Govori da je završio brodarski fakultet, i govori istinu, samo kaj ono što su oni u Rusiji zvali "fakultet" je rad na naftnom tankeru u noćnoj smjeni. Često ga zovu stari pajdaši iz rata (kad velim iz rata, mislim doslovno ga zovu iz bitke, koja se odvija taj tren), a druži se i sa učenicima. Mrzi kad ga gnjavi veseli Šerbedžija, i boji se profesora Kiša. Redovito ima i okršaj sa svojim neprijateljem B.G. Wavom, koji se odledio u 1973. godini i odtad gnjavi G.B.-a i svijet svojim postojanjem. Davno su prošli dani kada je G.B. strahovao od smrti svaki dan, ili od mučenja ili zatočeništva - danas mu je najgori problem kako koristiti iPhone, laptop ili kotač, a mrzi i kad automat za kavu ne radi. Hobi mu je slušanje klasične muzike, gledanje filmova i gradnja atomske bombe u svojoj tajnoj prostoriji. G.B. je također dio Plana. Nedavno je jadnom G.B.-u ispao zubni most, pa je frfljao. No nije ga smetalo jer mu je zubić vila donijela 50 kuna. Behind the Scenes Kada je Trio prvi put sreo Matijevića, on je stajao nasred Aranžerstva kao PTSP-ovac i gledao u njih. Oni su awkwardly rekli "Dobar dan", a on je pokazao na natpis koji je stajao na ulazu i citirao ga. "Ne prestanemo se igrati zato što ostarimo, nego ostarimo zato što se prestanemo igrati. To je napisao G.B. Šav." Smartass Nixa ga je ispravio, "Profesore, zar se to ne čita "Šoo"?" na što je Matijević odgovorio "Znam. Ja sam to napisao." misleći na taj natpis. No Trio je to protumačio kao da je tu rečenicu on napisao, što znači da je on - G.B. Shaw! S vremenom je dobio karakter ludog veterana i hrpu stripova, a puno rečenica koje bi rekao u stvarnom životu bi završile ili bile "objašnjene" u stripovima, na primjer, kada mu je zvonio mobitel tijekom sata, pa je rekao "Kvragu, zove me policija. Našli su me." iz šale. U gornjem stripu se može vidjeti što je sve kao prethodilo tom trenutku. Zmaj je napravio super igricu o ovom liku. Slični članci *Babe *Brzica *Avenue Mall